


You will Behave

by letmeriddleyouatale



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Cigarettes, Hate Sex, Humanstuck, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Punching, Slapping, Smoking, blood mention, super out of character cronus, taste of blood, trading dominancy, ya know how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeriddleyouatale/pseuds/letmeriddleyouatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan never learned how to deal with people and now Sollux is going to teach Eridan how to behave better and help him work out the rough edges of his self absorbed personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is sfw, from here on in it will get more graphic. Let me know if you have any suggestions or opinions about my writing.

Eridan sat in his desk, his pencil tapped the aged and worn wood he was staring down at as he ignored the teacher ranting on about something he was sure he would never need later in life. He rested his pencil when he felt someone glare at him and he glanced up through his stupid purple bangs to spot Sollux glaring at him. Sollux with his stupid overbite and his dumb dorky grin when he talked to his friends, something the failing student Eridan never got to see.

 

With a roll of his eyes Eridan purposefully stared at Sollux as he tapped his pencil louder. The teacher though turned and made tuttering noises before, “Ampora. This is the last time I deal with you disrupting my class. Principal’s office. Now.”  She said before she returned to speaking. Eridan let out a sigh as he grabbed his back and looked at Sollux with a glance, annoyed to see a smug smirk on his face.

 

Luckily the classroom was near the offices and soon Eridan found himself talking to the crusty old man who he had dealt with far too many times. The principal lectured him about the importance of school and when Eridan snapped some snotty remark back, the principal responded with a three days suspension from school.

 

Cursing his lack of a driver’s license, he listened to the principal talk to his father who said he would send Cronus, Eridan’s brother, to fetch him. Eridan sat outside of the office waiting, watching time tick by until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he hissed, the fingers digging a bit harder than was comfortable as his brother dragged him to his feet, “What the fuck Eridan? You got suspended? You fuckin waste.” Cronus snapped before releasing Eridan with a push forward ending up with the teen falling forward onto his hands and knees right _as_ the bell rang.

 

People filed into the hall and spotted Eridan picking himself up, most laughing and making snide comments about the outcast being a klutz too, on top of everything else wrong with him. A dark red blush appeared on his face and as he tried to stand up he fell back and felt his brother grab the back of his shirt, forcing him up to his feel, "see? even they know you're a waste of space Eridan." He sneered as Eridan turned and walked out of the school, wiping his face on his sleeve to try and hide his embarrassed tears.

 

Sollix stood next to the classroom door, the smirk on his face gone. He only really felt bad for Eridan, especially if what he thought what the brother said was actually right. He talked to a few people before he finally found someone with the Ampora's phone number. He thanked them before texting Eridan

 

**SC: hey its sol. you alright?**

EA: why the fuck do you care?

**SC: i'm just trying to help. fuck you then**

EA: no.

EA: I mean...I'm fine. Thanks for checking.

EA: how did you get my number though?

**SC: Fef**

EA: Oh...right

**SC: Sorry you got suspended. I could help with homework if you want**

EA: that would be awesome

EA: already behind as it is

**SC: yeah. i could tell**

**SC: what is your address? i could come over after school**

EA: i'll text it to ya

 

Sollux scrawled down the address as he left the school and put it into his cellphone's map feature as he grabbed his bike. It soon came up that it was only a mile and a half away, so he started pedaling on his way there. He realized he was getting into richer and richer looking houses as he went until he finally reached what he would only call a mansion that was where Eridan claimed to live. He went to text Eridan and accuse him of lying, but then he noticed Eridan sitting on the porch, Cigarette in hand and cell phone in the other.

 

The clank of the bike being leaned against the gate made Eridan look up and he looked around to think of what to do and finally settled on an awkward wave, "hey. come on over. don't be shy." he called as he put his cellphone into his pocket and stood up, taking the last drag from his cigarette before he dropped it to the ground and snuffed it out with the heal of his shoe. Unlike at school, he wasn't wearing a jacket and he seemed to be thinner that way Sollux noticed walking up. Eridan combed his fingers through his mess of brown and purple hair before he cleared his throat, "um...i guess we should go into my room if we want any privacy." He said as he walked up to the front door and opened it, holding it open for Sollux.

 

"This is a huge house. I mean, I knew your dad was wealthy but holy crap Eridan. Why don't you have a ton of friends?" Sollux regretted asking that as soon as it left his lips, "But their loss, right? I mean I guess I'm not really your friend, Oh!, I can be if you want. Or not. It's cool." Sollux rambled trying to save himself before he finally shut his mouth and looked back at Eridan who was ever silent in this awkward moment. Sollux noticed a flicker of a smile before Eridan shook his head and waved a hand to dismiss the awkward moment before he walked down a long hall and to a room decked out in purples and blacks and reds and yellow. Eridan sat down on the bed and looked at Sollux as he walked into the room as well, "Wow. Your room is huge."

 

The comment made Eridan look around and he shrugged, "I guess. But you're right, without friends what does that really matter? I could get tones of video games but I would only be the one to play them. Or I could get a ton of pets, but I would be the only one to love them. What's really the point if I'm alone to enjoy it?" He asked as he leaned back and quickly changed the subject, "so math. I'm not good at it and you're a nerd so you are. Teach me."

 

Suddenly Sollux began to remember why Eridan was always friendless. He sat down and put his book bag next to him and pulled out their textbook, "Eridan, can I say something?" when he got a nod Sollux continued, "you would get along better with people if you thought about the ways the things you say sounded," Eridan simply looked confused by this comment, "I mean calling me a nerd and telling me to teach you like that is really rude." Eridan sighed and nodded, "no. say you understand." Sollux snapped a bit harsher than he had intended.

 

Eridan stuttered in surprise before he spoke, "I'm sorry. I never really learned to be nice to others I suppose. I have a hard time thinking about what others might take from what I say. I'll try to do better." Something about Sollux telling him what to do made him want to listen, "Will you please help me?"

 

Sollux had never seen Eridan listen to anyone, so he smiled a little and closed the book, "how about I help you learn to deal with people instead? I feel like that would help you more than Algebra 2." He said before Eridan nodded and smiled a bit, "No. Answer out loud." He commanded.

 

"Yes sir." Eridan said before he smirked, realizing what was blooming here. This was going to be an interesting relationship to say the least. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux tests the waters only to be cut off by a not so pleasant intrusion. Could this work out afterall?

Eridan groaned around his scarf and glared up at Sollux who was admiring his own handiwork, “now when I was here yesterday I noticed you had a nasty habit of speaking out of turn, so your scarf will do a great job of keeping you quiet.” He said as he grabbed Eridan’s chin and made him look up at him in the eye, “so you are going to be a good boy and listen, right? Nod twice if you understand.

 

Eridan squirmed a little but finally nodded, sitting on his hands like Sollux had told him to, “Good. Now I’m going to tell you why so many people dislike you. You are a rude, arrogant, son of a bitch who is too wrapped up in himself to handle any friends. You are a spoiled brat who is used to getting his way and you think everyone around you should bend to your whim.” He noticed anger in Eridan’s eyes and he moved his hands out from under him before he tried to take off the scarf to say something.

 

In an instant Sollux launched forward and grabbed both of his wrists slamming Eridan against his headboard and making Eridan stop. Sollux swore he heard a bit of a moan in there as he looked down at the Ampora and he realized his heart was racing. Sollux moved to hold both of Eridan’s wrists in one hand and he used the other to brush a piece of hair out of Eridan’s eyes before he suddenly pulled away. Sure they had talked about doing stuff like this to teach Eridan how to be better around people, but the tent in Sollux’s pants was revealing that he might have had another reason for wanting to tie Eridan up.

 

From down the hall they heard a stomping sound together and Eridan’s eyes widened and he grabbed Sollux by the arm before throwing him into his closet along with his scarf, closing the door as his bedroom door opened. Cronus stood in the doorway and looked at Eridan with narrowed eyes, “what the fuck are you doing in here to make all that noise?” He walked toward Eridan and backed him against the wall before he punched him in the gut.

 

Eridan groaned as he clutched his stomach, “I’m sorry Cro. I fell and grabbed the headboard. I didn’t mea—“ his sentence was cut off as a slap sounded through the room, Eridan’s head jerking to the side.

 

“I don’t give a fuck what happened. Keep it the down.” He snapped before he stormed out of the room. Eridan stayed on the floor for a moment, hand over his mouth before he finally got up and walked to his bathroom.

 

Eridan heard the closet door as he rinsed his mouth out and looked over for a moment. Sollux looked shocked and Eridan dried off his face, “You should probably just go.” He said quietly before he put the towel back and pulled up his shirt to survey the damage. Already there seemed to be a bit of a bruise growing and he frowned before looking at Sollux, “What are you waiting for? If he finds you here and thinks you were disrupting his guitar playing he’ll throw you out and beat me worse.”

 

“Are you serious? You want me to leave you here? With him? After he did that?” Sollux asked as he pointed at the bruise, “This is my fault. I should do something. I shouldn’t have slammed you against the headboard it was just in the heat of the moment and you looked so hot gagged and…” He trailed off when he realized he was saying too much and Eridan was laughing a little, “Oh shut up Eridan.” Sollux snapped.

 

Eridan fell silent when Sollux told him to be quiet and he raised an eyebrow, “Sollux,” He spoke and Sollux nodded to let him know it was okay, “do you really think I would listen to someone telling me all that and me not beat the shit out of them if I wasn’t at least mildly attracted to them?” He asked with another laugh before he rubbed his sore cheek and sighed, “Sure you’re smug smirks and lisp and stupid glasses are all awful…but on you they work.” Eridan insisted before he walked over to Sollux and kissed his cheek, “So…don’t be afraid to—“ once again Eridan was cut off, but this time it was by Sollux grabbing him and pushing him into the bathroom, his lips meeting Eridan’s harshly.

 

Sollux pinned him against the sink and relished the irony taste of blood left over from Cronus’s smack as he pilled Eridan to the sink, his hands on Eridan’s hips and holding him close before he pulled away and looked at Eridan, “Thank god. I hate your slacker ways and you tapping your pencil drives me up a wall and damn do I want to tie you up and just punish you for being a dick just in general.” Eridan’s eyes were wide but he finally laughed and nodded,

 

“Whatever you want, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Cronus is super out of character. I actually love Cronus...But I also like cheesy fanfics...so there's that.


	3. The Hanky Panky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry. This story has basically turned into a fic about my own kinks.

A few days had passed since the last time that Eridan and Sollux had been at Eridan’s place and they had their…encounter. Since then, not much had really changed. The suspension Eridan had been placed under was lifted and he returned to school and remained the loner he was used to being, sitting by himself and still tapping his pencil. But now, when Sollux and Eridan would meet gazes they would both look away quickly trying not to smile or let anyone catch on to what had happened, and when Sollux would hear that damn tapping and look back at Eridan he always noticed a smirk on that frustrating face. What Eridan did not realize was that every time Sollux caught him doing it, Sollux would write down a tally for it and so far he was up to 15.

 

Friday finally came along, the day they had agreed to meet again and Sollux watched Eridan walk out of last period and outside to where his brother was waiting to pick him up. Sollux gave them a bit of a headstart before jumping on his bike and riding to the same big house he had been at before. Even having seen the house before, Sollux still couldn’t help but be amazed at the size of the home.

 

When Sollux reached the gate he looked into the yard and spotted Eridan sitting on the stairs like he had last time while smoking a cigarette. As soon as he noticed Sollux Eridan stood up and walked over to let him into the yard, “Good news. My brother went out this afternoon for a while so, at least until he gets home, we don’t have to worry about being super quiet.” He said with a smile as he walked to the front door and opened it for Sollux.

 

The idea of what Eridan was implying made Sollux blush a bit and he shook his head to clear it away, wanting to appear unaffected to Eridan. As he passed he did notice a slight bit of worry on Eridan’s face, as if he thought he had done something wrong. Wanting to really get at him, “Oh really? What would we be doing that could be loud?” Sollux asked as walked in the direction of Eridan’s room. The front door closed quietly and Eridan didn’t say anything as he followed Sollux, though now he was just staring at his feet as they walked.

 

In Eridan’s bedroom Eridan sat down on his bed and pulled out his books, figuring they really were going to just study. Before the books even hit the bed though Sollux shoved them off and pinned Eridan’s back against the headboard, his hands pressed against his upper arms and gripping them. He broke the kiss and looked at Eridan before laughing at the expression on his face. Eridan’s eyes were wide and his mouth open a bit in shock before he sputtered out, “Are you serious? I had begun to think I had imagined last time!” He exclaimed after finally processing his thoughts.

 

Sollux switched from playing and trying to be sexy in an instant, pressing a finger to Eridan’s lips, “That’s enough. From here on in you only speak when spoken to. And safe word is…I dunno…purple. Nod if you understand.” Eridan nodded silently, his head turned to the side a bit and a skeptical look on his face as Sollux stood up from the bed, “Stay there and don’t move.” Sollux watched Eridan get into a more comfortable condition before he nodded again and Sollux walked into the bathroom.

 

Sollux looked in the mirror and took a deep breath before nodding to reassure himself this was a good thing. A normal thing. Tying someone up was sexy to others too…and Eridan seemed into it. Sollux pulled off his shirt and then decided that was just weird right now so he put it back on. Alright. Going into this fully dressed. Sollux noticed a couple of Eridan’s scarfs in the bathroom and he grabbed those along with a riding crop he had picked up earlier that week as a sex shop. He had actually gone there to get his next item, a soft leather collar with a bell, but when he saw the crop he just couldn’t resist. Had to punish Eridan for tapping his pencil, right?

 

Sollux walked out of the bathroom with what he had grabbed and he smiled at Eridan whose eyes were once again open wide and staring at the crop, “Don’t worry, it only stings a little.” Sollux assured as he kissed Eridan’s forehead and put the collar around his neck, fastening it tight enough for Eridan to know its presence was there but not tight enough to choke him. Sollux kissed him again and stood back, “Wow…that’s really hot.” Sollux admitted with a laugh before telling Eridan to stand up.

 

Eridan stood up and when Sollux grabbed the bottom of his shirt Eridan raised his arms so Sollux could take it off. The abuse of Cronus had left it’s marks, but only a few bruises, nothing too lasting. Sollux frowned a bit but ignored it for now. He would address this brother problem later. For now Sollux turned Eridan around and kissed his shoulder gently and then the side of his neck below the collar. Eridan leaned his head to the side and let out a sigh as Sollux ran his hands down Eridan’s arms, bringing his hands together behind them and tying them together with one of the scarfs. Though Sollux was sure Eridan couldn’t get out of the ties, he still kept them from being too tight and then turned Eridan in a circle to admire the way it looked, “Perfect. Now sit down.” Sollux instructed, watching Eridan listen and sit, staring up as Sollux.

 

“Now we both know that you have been a naughty boy, right? You may respond.”

 

“I…I’m not really sure what I did.”

 

“Well now you have done two things. One: you were tapping your pencil on purpose this week and I kept a tally of every time you did, 16 times in total. Two: when we are like this, I am to _always_ be addressed as master or sir. You got that?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Good. Now, stand up.” Eridan stood up and sollux undid his pants and then sat down on the bed before pulling Eridan over and pulling him down so Eridan was laid across his lap, his pants loose so Sollux was able to pull them and Eridan’s underwear down so Sollux was looking at his bare ass. Sollux could not deny the raging boner growing in his pants and he could feel Eridan’s boner pressing on his thigh. Sollux took a moment to rub the soft skin before he stopped and cleared his throat, “Now, since you felt the need to tap your pencil like that on purpose I will receive 8 spanks and then 8 hits with the crop. One hit for each time you did it.”

 

Sollux felt Eridan nod and then tense up a bit as Sollux lifted his hand, “count out loud.” The first smack was not that hard and Eridan counted, “One sir.” With each additional smack Eridan’s voice got tenser and a bit more delayed. When he was time to switch to the riding crop Sollux almost changed his mind, but in that moment of quiet consideration he noticed Eridan’s dick was at full mast and his breathing was hard, not because of the pain, but out of pleasure. Sollux flushed and had to bite his lip as he grabbed the riding crop and adjusted Eridan so he would have better leverage. The brushing against Eridan’s dick made him moan and he arched his back a bit and then bit his lip to keep quiet.

 

Sollux rubbed the leather of the riding crop over Eridan’s not red ass and smiled, “Don’t forget to keep counting.” He reminded before bringing down a hit on his right butt cheek. Eridan gasped out for air and sputtered, “O-One sir.” The next few smacks followed suit until they got to the seventh and eighth when Eridan moaned and Sollux didn’t even notice he didn’t say the number, focusing only on the moans and breaths of the other teen on his lap. As soon as the eight was done Sollux moved and laid Eridan down on the bed and looked down at him. In the front his boxers still covered the head of his dick but there was a spot wet from pre-cum and Eridan’s face was flushed bright red, his eyes dark with lust, though like an obedient boy he didn’t say anything, only moaned and arched his back wanting some kind of friction.

 

Sollux had to bite his lip to keep from pouncing on Eridan right then and there. Instead he stood up and pulled his shirt off now and then unbuttoned his own pants, letting them fall to the floor and kicking them over to his backpack. He walked over to it and grabbed out a piece of ribbon. Eridan looked at the ribbon in confusion as Sollux pulled Eridan’s boxers and pants off until he tied the ribbon around the base of Eridan’s dick tight enough for Eridan to realize what it was for, “Nooo. You have to be kidding. I’m already so close.” He begged before receiving a smack to the inner thigh which made him moan again and tense up.

 

“Don’t speak without permission and remember to call me sir. If it gets to be too much you know the safe word, right?” Eridan responded with purple and Sollux nodded and smiled before kissing Eridan gently and then kissing down his chest, Sollux’s hand gripping the base of Eridan’s dick and pumping it slowly. It wasn’t huge, about 6 inches long and a few inches around. Pretty average, and Sollux was glad, he was honestly worried about if Eridan had a big dick if he would have been able to handle sucking it.

 

Sollux leaned foreward and took the head into his mouth, bobbing slowly and using his right hand to pump what he didn’t have in his mouth, his left hand rubbing Eridan’s thigh before he remembered something else he needed. Much to Eridan’s dislike, Sollux stopped what he was doing and moved to his back again, grabbing a tube of lube and a condom. He squirted a good about of lube into his hands before lifting Eridan’s legs and putting his feet on the bed so Sollux could put some of the lube on his entrance. He returned to sucking Eridan off as he slipped a finger into his entrance, stretching him with a second finger and third as time went on so Eridan wouldn’t be too uncomfortable when Sollux entered him.

 

Eridan’s breath was ragged and for a while now he had been whimpering and writhing about in pleasure, his tied hands pulling at the scarf that bound them together. Sollux stood up and kicked off his boxers before ripping open the condom wrapper and sliding it on, and then lubing himself up. He leaned over Eridan and kissed him deeply before he lined himself and began to push himself into Eridan. Eridan gasped and bit his lip, “Please please please untie my hands.” Sollux nodded and once he was inside of Eridan he paused and untied his hands which allowed Eridan to wrap his arms around Sollux’s neck and moan into his ear. Sollux bit his lip as he began to pump in and out of him. After all of this Solluc had been really turned on for a while and within just a few minutes he was close and Eridan was begging to be allowed to cum. Right on his edge Sollux untied the ribbon and Eridan released onto his own and Sollux’s chest as Sollux came into the condom, both groaning and then collapsing together on the bed.

 

Sollux pulled out of Eridan, careful to hold the base of the condom and then pull it off, tying it off and standing up, carrying it into the bathroom and throwing it away before returning to Eridan who was staring at the ceiling. He looked at Sollux and laughed a little, “My ass…is going to be so sore. In all ways. Oh my god.” He said before he stood up and kissed Sollux, “That felt amazing though.” He assured Sollux who looked a little worried.

 

“Good. I was worried. Let me know if I did anything wrong or you want me to try something else, okay?” Sollux requested as they walked into the bathroom and Eridan turned on the shower before he climbed in and motioned for Sollux to follow, “I will. And no more today. I’m already sore. But a nice shower sounds good.” He said. The two kissed in the shower as they washed off.

 

The shower lasted about 30 minutes before they were both finally clean and got out drying off and getting dressed again. Sollux stole one last kiss before promising they were going to be officially a couple, in and outside of school, and that they would have another “study session” as soon as possible.


End file.
